Kryptonbuster Armor
Function The Kryptonbuster Armor was specifically created to battle rogue Kryptonians or any member of the Superman family should they turn against humanity. Capabilities NOTE: This is by no means a complete list of the armor's capabilities. This armor was designed and built in secret. Very few know of it's existence. *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies Alex's strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift at least 100 tons. *'Flight:' The Kryptonbuster Armor can reach speeds above Mach 2. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Red Sun Repulsors:' Concussive force bolts that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. These repulsors are combined with identical radiation created from a red sun in order to weaken Kryptonians. *'Red Sun Uni-Beam:' Projects an extremely powerful stream of energy from his chest. Under normal circumstances this weapon is capable of destroying tanks and sinking aircraft carriers. Like the repulsors it is combined with red sun radiation to drastically weaken Kryptonians. *'Kryptonite Gauntlets:' Each gauntlet has several pieces of kryptonite built into them in the form of "brass knuckles." The mineral is shielded behind lead sleeves that can roll back to reveal the radiation infused rocks. These are pure pieces of kryptonite and are the most lethal weapon on the armor. *'Twin Shoulder-Mounted Kryptonite Cannons:' Energy cannons that are fired through kryptonite lenses. Not nearly as lethal as the gauntlets but still able to significantly harm Kryptonians. Alex designed the weapons using the lenses due to the extreme rarity of Kryptonite. *'Super Speed Defense Protocol:' The armor is specifically designed to counter super speed attacks. Should it detect super speed it automatically goes into an auto-pilot mode and blocks attacks at super speed itself using wrist mounted energy shields, much in the same way Wonder Woman deflects bullets with her bracers. Alex is not in control of the armor when this protocol is activated and is incapable of mounting any counterattack. *'Red Sun Aura:' The armor radiates red sun radiation at all times while in operation. This effectively helps limit Kryptonians' powers while in combat. *'Personal Shield:' It is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance. If Alex redirects the armor's entire power supply the shield can withstand the impact and fallout of a low yield nuclear weapon. *'Extreme Temperature Countermeasures:' The armor is able to absorb extreme heat, such as lasers, and convert it to battery power. It also has the ability to heat up the exterior, joints, and vital systems to intense temperatures to rapidly melt frost and ice, effectively countering freeze breath. *'Particle Beam:' A weapon capable of firing streams of particle energy at enemies. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. It is much more efficient and faster at this process then any other armor. *'EMP Invulnerability:' The Kryptonbuster armor is completely resistant to electromagnetic pulses. Category:Technology (WH) Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Buster Series Armors